This study will use clonidine, a norepinephrine receptor agonist, both as a challenge and treatment agent in patients with schizophrenia to decrease the production of norepinephrine and its metabolites and determine if this reduction is associated with decrements in biological markers of norepinephrine system activity and improvement in the patients' clinical state.